Bottled Up
by Bellefan123
Summary: Inspired by "Bottled Up" a song by Dinah Jane. Liam is in love with Theo but does not have the courage to tell him, so he decides to get drunk and see where the night takes them. (This is a hot mess but eh)


_Say the best things in life are free_

 _now I know why_

 _since you gave your love to me_

 _opened up my eyes_

* * *

 _I'm drinking, baby cuz I'm bottled up_

 _I'm smoking baby yeah I'm high as fuck_

* * *

 _I know that sex appeal_

 _is all they sell_

 _I could get it with a one night stand_

 _but it won't be real_

* * *

Liam and Theo had been spending a lot of time together lately. Liam enjoyed every second of it, but it did come with the unwanted side effect: Liam was falling for Theo more and more each day. Of course, Liam did not hate the feeling of loving Theo, but he hated not being able to tell him. Every time he tried, Liam would start to get nervous or shaky. For some reason he had extreme anxiety when it came to telling Theo how he felt. Of course, he told Mason he felt this way about Theo, but that is the only person who knew. Mason understood Liam's worries, but always encouraged Liam just to tell Theo, before he loses Theo to someone else. That was Liam's worst fear, losing The before ever being able to explain his feelings. However, now Liam had to bury those thoughts, because Theo was coming over to his house. They were to grown to call it a sleepover, but of course thats what it was, they frequently did this. Theo enjoyed not being alone at night, and Liam did as well, since his parent usually worked the night shifts.

Liam as preparing some snacks as he heard someone knock on the door. He assumed it was Theo so he called out, "Come in!" He waited for Theo to enter, and his heart beat with the anticipation. He always loved seeing Theo, even though they had seen each other earlier that day, Liam had missed being in Theo's company.

Theo walked in and set down a case of beers on the table, "I am going to get you drunk tonight Liam. Its a Saturday and as much as I love our hang outs, alcohol always makes it better," Theo said and laughed as he sat down on the couch.

Liam stared at the case of beers on the table. This was not the first time he and Theo had gotten drunk together, but this time was different. This time, Liam had strong feelings for Theo, and alcohol was like truth serum to Liam. He was afraid on what he might say. The last thing he wanted was for their friendship to be ruined over a drunk confession. "I don't know if I'm in the mood for all that right now."

Theo raised his eyebrow and glanced at Liam, who was visibly nervous and shyer than usual, "Well I won't make you, but are you sure? Is something wrong? Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

Liam instantly relaxed and laughed a bit, "No ass kicking required, besides, I can take care of myself." He loved the concern in Theo's voice. Liam knew that if he gave Theo the green light, then Theo would in fact go kick someone's ass for hurting Liam. It was one of the many things that Liam liked about Theo, he just wished he could tell him. His eyes returned to the case of beer and then picked up a can, "You know what? Screw it, lets do this," He said before he started chugging back the beer. Perhaps it was best that Liam get drunk and confess his feelings, to get this feelings out in the open without the anxiety, or perhaps it wasn't. Either way, Liam decided to have a few drinks and see what happened, maybe things could turn out inches favor.

Both boys began drinking and within about an hour, each of them was drunk and incoherent. They each began babbling on about random things, and just having a good time together. They were dancing around the living room, when Liam was shocked to feel Theo pull him in and kiss him deeply. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Liam felt fireworks when they kissed. Liam kissed back passionately and the two boys pressed up on each other. Liam felt Theo's hands roam over his body and his desire for the other male grew. Was this happening? Was he really about to hook up with Theo after all this time? But then, the feeling turned sour, he did not want to just hook up with Theo. He pulled back, "Theo stop."

Theo pulled back, not wanting to make Liam feel uncomfortable, "I am sorry, you are right, we shouldn't ruin our friendship like this. Can we just forget this ever happened?" The guilt was evident on Theo's face, and it pained Liam to see that Theo thought he had done something wrong. In truth, Liam wanted nothing more than to spend all night in Theo's arms, but not like this, not as a hook up.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but in this moment, Liam felt a surge of courage, and he was about to do something he never thought he could. "No, I want to ruin the friendship!" he yelled in passion, "I want to ruin it, but not like this, not by a one night stand. I love you Theo! I've loved you for as long as I can remember, I love everything about you! I want to ruin the friendship, but not with a one stand, but with something genuine, with you loving me back. I never had the courage to say that until now." There it was, out in the open, no taking it back. Oddly enough, Liam felt a sense of relief, even if things worked out horribly, at least the secret was out.

Theo was silent and his face was emotionless. It was clear he was processing everything that happened, and the fact that he was drunk was not speeding up the process. "Liam," he said softly, and Liam braced for the rejection he felt was coming, "I don't know what to say. I love you too Liam, I've loved you, and I have felt that maybe you loved me too, but I was scared too. I did not want our friendship ruined, but I love you as more than a friend."

Liam smiled when he heard the response. Theo was scared too? That made Liam feel better, but nothing made him happier than to know that Theo loved him back. Liam smiled and threw his arms around Theo and kissed him passionately. "Just shut up and kiss me," he said before kissing Theo again. The males continued kissing passionately and their hearts pounded in their chests. Liam as getting lost in the kisses and he felt his hands instantly go to pull off Theo's clothes.

"Hey, I thought you said no hook ups?" Theo asked raising his eyebrow as he felt the other male pulling at his clothes.

"No, I said no one night stands," Liam corrected his new boyfriend before kissing down his neck softly, "This is not a one night stand because we love each other, we are making love."

Theo grinned and then picked Liam up, with Liam wrapping his legs around the male's waist, "This means we are boyfriends now," He said with a cheeky grin before kissing Liam again passionately. He kissed down his new boyfriend's neck, before hearing a small moan escape Liam's lips. "Bedroom?"

"Yes, bedroom," Liam replied almost breathless as The carried him upstairs to the bedroom.

 **I know this is a hot mess but I NEEDED to write a story inspired by this song because its my new fav song.**


End file.
